The Caged Dragon
by Jiaqui
Summary: Galbatorix gets a new toy, one that could kill him in a snap. But he has leverage, such to the point she is willing to do whatever he asks. This includes training the new rider, Murtagh, and that means annoying him to no end with her constant secrecy.
1. Prologue

"And you two couldn't handle this yourselves?" an annoyed young man said to the older man in front of him. The two were rushing down the endless spiraling staircase to the lowest parts of the castle. The older man led them down the shadowed hallways, guided only by a candle.

"We have tried, but this one is too strong, even for us," the bald man said, finding it difficult to admit his faults. "We figured it might better relate to a rider."

The young man huffed. "Then why not just ask the king?"

"Ha! And risk facing his wrath at our inability to break his newest, most favorite prisoner? Not likely." They had stopped in front of a steel door, with two guards on each side. "Open it."

The room was bare all except for a lone chair in the middle of the floor. A woman was strapped to it, one eye bruised and her lip split and bleeding. "You're going to all this trouble for a girl?" The young man started to walk out, but the bald man and a clone of him blocked the door.

"Just try," the Twins said in unison. Murtagh sighed and walked up to her.

Her long sleeved shirt was ripped and falling off her right shoulder. Her pants had been torn to the point of rags. Her long, greased black hair had fallen in front of her left eye, leaving only half of her face visible. Murtagh placed one finger under her chin and lifted her head. She was inhumanly beautiful, despite her mangled appearance.

In an instant, her eyes, or eye rather, flashed open to reveal a smoldering red iris. It glared at him, holding him in its gaze. Murtagh stood paralyzed for a minute, and then was smashed backwards into the far wall by nothing but air.

All he said was: "It's an elf."


	2. Dreaded Discovery

"I knew that already!" Galbatorix himself barged in.

"Your majesty," the Twins bowed, but Murtagh still stared at her from his position on the ground.

"Yes, your _majesty,_" her voice was laced with sarcasm. It shocked everyone in the room, being a sort of mix between high and low to make a beautiful combination. "You honor me with you presence."

"As do you, my little pet," the king sneered in her face. "You seem to forget the position you are in."

"Oh really, your highness. Why don't you refresh my memory?"

A loud slap was echoed across the room. Galbatorix grabbed the back of her hair and forced her to look, or glare, up at him. "You insolent fool. You are my prisoner. You will do as I say, or you shall be killed."

"Really? I doubt that," she smirked dangerously.

"Amuse me," the king played along.

"I'm too valuable to you. You wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ possibly kill me. You know the consequences that would follow, I assume," she informed him knowingly.

He turned and walked a few paces. "Bind her. We are going on a short walk." He paused when he noticed Murtagh again. "And you may leave. I have no further use for you now."

The king's voice snapped the rider out of it, so he slowly got up and walked out. Meanwhile, the Twins had unstrapped her and tied her hands behind her back. They were suspicious that she had yet to struggle, but thought no more of it than good fortune for them. They started dragging her before she interjected, "I can still walk." So they allowed her to.

The king led them down the corridor, and stopped at a twenty foot high steel door with a faint green glow. The elf's eyes narrowed. "Now why would a high and mighty king need to barricade something with his _own_ magic? Don't you have lackeys such as these to do that for you?" she inclined her head towards the twins.

"I don't want anything going wrong with this one," he ignored her last comment. He muttered something that sounded like losna and the glow faded. The Twins pushed open the doors, showing the dimly lit cavern. But she didn't need to look. As soon as the spell was broken, she knew.

And she screamed.


	3. Refreshing Routine

**Murtagh's POV**

Just after I had made it up that damned staircase, a scream broke through the comforting silence. I knew it was her, and it made my heart ache just to hear such sorrow come from such a beautiful creature. Wait, did I really think that? I mean, sure, she's an elf, and they are all beautiful I suppose. But why did my heart ache? Perhaps it's just the knowledge that such a powerful creature could be in so much pain.

Speaking of power, what was that back there? I know it was magic, but she didn't say anything. And if she was being tortured before, how could she have so much energy to bypass that law? Or, maybe it's not a law, but a guideline. I don't know, and all this thinking is giving me a headache, especially after that scream.

I continued my trek down the never ending halls, ignoring the scattering of the servants as I passed. I didn't even bother to acknowledge their hushed apologies; it never stopped anyways. Why even bother being polite anymore? They're just that: servants.

When I reached my room, I slammed the door shut and preceded to the bed in the middle. It was a fairly large room, larger than most I imagined. But I didn't care; all it was used for was sleeping. The décor never bothered me; deep oak floors, dark green beddings, a few tables, a desk, a bookcase, and a leather chair. I suppose it's my style, if I even have one.

What's the point of bothering with the color of your cage?

After sitting on the bed, I peeled off my shirt and laid back. Just then a young girl came in, but hurriedly turned away blushing. I smirked a bit, fully aware of the benefits of my new training.

"Y-your bath is ready, sire," she stuttered. Must be new.

"I'll be there in a minute." She left without another word, and I put back on the shirt and made my way over towards the baths. I heard some more servants talking just around the corner and was ready to pass by until I heard something that caught my attention.

"Poor thing!" one of the older women was saying. "Her eyes were so red from crying, and the tears were still wet. Such a pretty young girl shouldn't be so sad! She should have a nice young man to comfort her."

"Unless it's a man that did that to her! Did you see that black eye?"

"Yes, but she has the build of a warrior. Must be from training."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Men are cruel sometimes."

"Hush, now Nisslin! Our king is a man!"

When I had heard enough I continued walking and they quieted immediately after muttering a sire. I knew who they were talking about, I just couldn't believe it. If she's so mentally and physically strong, isn't she emotionally? Oh well.

I continued with my nightly routine and thought no more of it.


	4. New Nuisance

Murtagh walked into the throne room, but paused when he saw the elf standing, arms behind her back, to the left of the sitting king. "Murtagh, I believe you have met our new friend Jiaqui before, however not so formally," he introduced.

Murtagh nodded at her, who held her emotionless mask. "Yes, we have. If you don't mind my asking, was there any other meaning than introductions for my summoning? I was in the middle of my training."

"Good, good. I assume you've said your goodbyes to them then," Galbitorix said amused.

"Sire?"

"Jiaqui will be your trainer from now on."

"But sire, won't I see my former trainers on the fields then?"

"I hope not. I've ordered them all killed," and the king smiled a bit.

"I have not agreed to this," Jiaqui spoke calmly for the first time.

"You don't have a choice!" the king roared from his throne.

"I'm just stating it is a waste of my talents. I would be more helpful on the battlefield," she retained her composure.

"All in due time, dear elf."

Murtagh looked between the two for a minute before deciding to address the one sitting. "When do I start?" The king looked expectantly towards the elf.

"Tomorrow at dawn."

And at that the young human left.


	5. Intriguing Inmate

**A/N Ok, I know that last chapter sorta sucked. But I couldn't think of any other way to make it! And I'm sorry, but no Murtagh in this one! Oh, and I hope I didn't totally butcher trying his POV, but I tried! Actually, this is my first REAL story that I'm hoping to stick through to the end! But, it might be some more chapters 'till Murtagh and Jiaqui start to train. The next chapter will feature Jiaqui and this new character that has yet to be named! Well, I've named her, but you won't know it until the next chapter, which will be mostly filler. Sorry, but I need to get some personality out, so...anyways, thank you for reading! I'm amazed, already 16 visits for the second chapter in just a few hours! Thank you so much!**

"Miss, would you like anything else before I retire?" a young servant girl asked the dark haired female sitting in one of the library's many leather chairs.

"Perhaps one more glass of tea, thank you," her musical voice answered. "And I believe I told you, my name is Jiaqui, not 'miss.'"

"I am sorry miss, but you are a guest here and it is required of me to not address you so informally," the blonde haired girl responded.

"Guest, sure. Still, as a _guest,_ I am asking you to call me by name. Now," Jiaqui rose and stood in front of the younger woman, "why are you here? How did you become a servant, hm?"

"M-my parents died, and when the soldiers found us, my brother was made one of them and I a servant in the palace."

"So it was not your choice to come here?"

"N-no ma'am."

"Well, that makes two of us," Jiaqui placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me." And she started walking out with the confused servant in follow. She led them down a familiar hall to the king's throne room, at which she barged right in. "I request this young girl to become my personal servant."

Said girl was horrified at the older woman's rashness towards her king. "And why do you want one?" he didn't even note her lack of formality.

"You shall not have access to her mind, nor shall you listen to what we say. All I wish is for someone to confide in."

"That seems reasonable enough, but is that all you are looking for?" The servant was confused to how the king was acting towards this 'guest-against-her-will.'

"She will stay in my quarters. Also, I request to renovate my quarters and take over the room to the left of mine as well."

"Since no one is staying in there…fine. But if I catch wind that you are scheming something, you know the consequences."

"Of course," and at that Jiaqui turned and left, motioning for her new servant to follow.

The new servant bowed and said, "Your Majesty," and left with her new mistress. She walked silently behind her, questions hanging on the tip of her tongue.


	6. Mysterious Mistress

"M-mistress!" the servant hurried to catch up with her master. "Why did you choose me? I'm new here, s-so I don't know everything yet! Surely you are aware of this!"

"Quite. That is why you are perfect," Jiaqui shortened her stride a bit so the girl could catch up.

"But miss, I don't understand! Why not choose someone like Nisslin who's been here for years? She could better serve you than I!"

Jiaqui turned in an instant to face her. "Are you questioning my decisive abilities?"

"No miss," the girl bowed.

Jiaqui put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up. "And, forgive if I'm wrong, but I could have _sworn _I told you to call me Jiaqui," she said with a small smirk. She continued walking and the girl followed silently behind. "What is your name?"

"Karolina," she replied proudly. "It was my mother's name."

"Very nice. Now, Karolina, I must set some guidelines," they had reached Jiaqui's chambers and the elf held the door open to her new servant, who entered hesitantly, "I will not ask much of you. Mostly tea, maybe some books, but nothing like what you have been doing. You will sleep on the bed, seeing as I do not sleep much and your body needs more rest. Any questions?"

"B-but I can't take the only bed! It's not right! Even if you don't sleep much, you have to have somewhere to sleep when you do!"

"Hm, point taken…please go fetch a mattress, will you?"

"Y-yes mi-" she corrected herself at a frightful glare, "Yes Jiaqui."

"I'll give you a week to get it right all the time," she called after the blonde.

**Karolina's POV**

I don't understand! Why choose me? I can't do everything the more experienced slaves can. And yes, really we are all slaves. But that's beside the point. Why does she need to 'confide' in a slave? Unless that's a cover-up or an excuse just to get a personal mule. No, no. She seems nice enough. Or at least she hasn't hurt me…yet.

Oh I don't know! I'll just get her this mattress and see what goes from there. I take one of the last ones and start dragging it back to the room, with is only around the corner, thank goodness. But that didn't stop me from dropping it as soon as I opened the door.

Out of the four walls, two were a deep orange and two were a deep blue. The floor was split diagonally across, half a lighter wood and the other a darker wood. Oak, I'm guessing. The lighter wood was touching the orange walls. On one of such walls was my new bed, with rich red sheets and a comforter that matched the wall. Its wooden frame was slightly lighter than the floor, and there was a dressing table to match on the other wall. The furniture set was complete with matching tables to each side of the bed. As for the darker side, the far side wall's window had been…extended, I guess, past the wall itself, creating a sort of enlarged seat, as long as a person is tall. Since this was in the middle of the wall, only about a fourth of the bookcase was in the far corner, and the rest starting on the next wall. Then, in the middle of that wall, was two dark leather chairs with a chair in between them and on each side. And on the ceiling, the light side was painted light blue and had little clouds on it. The dark side was black with small dots of white, looking like stars.

It was complete contrast, and it was beautiful. Mistre- or Jiaqui, I'll never remember that- was just finishing placing the last of the books on the shelves when she turned. "Oh, thank you. Here, I'll take that." She pulled a knife out of her boot, making me jump a bit, and slit the mattress down the middle. "If you could go get two needles, some thread, some linens, and a few pillows. Actually, I'll come with you." She got up and I dumbly led her to the linen closet, not even able to form words to voice my confusion.

Finally, my tongue obeyed me, "How did you…change everything so fast?"

"I'll tell you later." She picked out some pillows and the sheets. "Can you get the needles and thread?"

"Yeah." I grabbed them and followed her out. When we got back, she tossed the stuff over by the…window bed, I'll call it, and sat in front of half of the ripped mattress.

"If you could sew up the open side of that other half, I'll get this one," she asked, reaching for a needle and the thread. I sat down and got to work.

"You said you would explain later, so do you mind? My mind can't find any solution," I quietly prodded.

Jiaqui smirked. "Magic."

"You're a magician? Wait that makes sense now. So that's why the King was so congenial. But if you're just a mage, why are you being treated specially?" I had forgotten my manners there. I couldn't help it! A mage! Damn…

"Because," she had stood up, and it was then I noticed that she was already done. So fast… She crouched down in front of my and moved a hand to lift her hair, revealing her ear. "I'm an elf."

And I fainted.

**A/N Yes, I know her name looks like Carolina, the states, but its really K-ah-roh-lee-nah. Just think of it as a sort of Japanese name, pronounced just like theirs are...OK that'll work for me, but maybe not you guys. ANYWAYS thank you for reading thus far! And I think one more chapter without Murtagh is on the way, then he should be in most of them! This one was definitely a filler, but...IT WAS NECESSARY! (I think.)**


	7. Raging Rider

**A/N I'm sorry! I haven't had time to write anything, and when I thought about what I would write, I had a blank. Well, I know what I want to do for the first arc, but I'm still not sure how to get there. Now I have a pretty good idea so...**

When Murtagh walked out he saw all the soldiers gathered around a tree at the edge of the field. For a minute he was puzzled, but he soon felt a familiar presence in one of the branches. He started walking over and when he was a few yards away he could finally hear what they were saying.

"C'mon, miss," one of the bulkier soldiers pleaded, "we don't mean you no harm! Just come on down and I'll treat ya real nice."

Murtagh looked up and saw the elf leaning against the trunk with her eyes closed. "You are late," she said as she jumped down, flipping over the soldiers' heads and in front of the rider. "I told you to arrive at dawn."

He gestured towards the rising sun, "It is dawn."

"No, dawn is when the light first shows. It was dawn fifteen minutes ago. You are late," and she started walking towards the middle of the field. He started to follow but the soldiers stopped him by apologizing, saying they did not know she was his woman. He silenced them with a hand and continued walking. "Now, run as many laps around the field as you can."

Murtagh ground his teeth. "I am sure you are aware that I have sufficient speed already."

She walked up and looked him in the eyes. "Prove it. If it makes you feel better, we will have a race. First to thirty laps wins."

"But that is completely unfair! I cannot compete with an elf!" He was already getting agitated, a bad sign in her eyes. She would have to work on that. When she didn't budge he said dangerously, "I refuse."

Jiaqui smirked a bit. "Fine." Murtagh was confused. _Fine? She _is_ the trainer, but…_ "We will spar. Blunt the edge of your blade." She unsheathed the one handing at her waist as did he. After reciting the spell, he saw that she had not dulled the edge of hers.

"You wish to kill me given the chance?"

"No, I am more careful in my strikes and will not cause you any harm that cannot be reversed. You, however, I refuse to trust with even a sharpened twig."

"Ah, you seem to forget I am a rider then. I am more skilled than other humans."

"I can never forget. And yes, that is true, but you do not have the experience that I do." She put her blade under her arm and took a band off her wrist to tie her mid-back length black hair. This still left some covering her left eye. Her new clothes consisted of a black man's tunic, tied smaller underneath her chest by a wide dark red piece of cloth. She wore simple dark brown long pants and laced up boots to match the pants. While she did this he asked, "What happened to your ears?"

"Better to have them appear human than to have people ask unwanted questions," she simply stated. He nodded.

She then grabbed her sword and started circling Murtagh who followed her lead.

Hours went by. Literally, for two hours they circled, Jiaqui's face remaining impassive and Murtagh's growing more irritated by the minute. He finally lashed out, regaining the attention of soldiers that had gathered around to witness the new rider fighting a woman. They all gasped as she side stepped his thrust, grabbed his arm, knocked his sword out of his hand and forced him onto the ground with his hand held behind his back. To the onlookers, it seemed like one moment he was attacking, the other he was on the ground. She released him and he sat up on his hands and knees, spitting out dirt. He stood up and glared at her.

"Yes, you have sufficient speed," she mocked him, "If you were fighting a slug." The soldiers went back to their training, pretending they hadn't noticed.

Murtagh had enough of her abuse and retorted with, "Oh, I thought I was." Her response though was unexpected.

Jiaqui walked up calmly and put a hand on his chest. He looked down just in time to see her take a hand full of his shirt and lift him into the air. He barely got out a 'what' before she threw him into a tree at least 20 yards away. When his back made contact, he could feel the tree breaking, as well as his spine. Somehow his spine stopped fracturing and healed itself. To say the least, it was going to bruise. The fall of the tree shook the ground and made him groan in pain. In his blurred vision he saw her walk up to him and crouch in front of him. "Laps," she pointed at the field.

Murtagh stood and shook his head, clearing his vision, and started running.


	8. Upcoming Unpleasentries

All Murtagh managed was four and a half laps, seeing as the training field was at least two leagues around its perimeter. He found Jiaqui in the tree she was in earlier, same position and all. He sat back against the bottom of the trunk, panting.

"Push-ups," was all she said.

"But I just ra-!" Her glare silenced him. He groaned, "Whatever," and started. After 37, he started the curl-ups upon her orders, completing 42 of those. Jiaqui finally jumped down, landing by Murtagh who was lying down and with his hands over his face.

"Go bathe and then go see Galbatorix in the throne room," she said softly before walking off.

_This is going to be hell,_ Murtagh thought. Every muscle in his body ached, especially his lungs. Each breath was like fire. But he managed to do as she said.

He walked into the throne room with fresh clothes and still wet hair. He bowed, "Sire." Jiaqui was once again behind the king to his left.

"Well, what have you concluded from today's trials?" the king asked of the elf.

"It is unavoidable. It must be done."

"Very well." Murtagh was beyond confusion. That hell was a test? Why did she not just tell him? He wouldn't have questioned her then. He came back to earth as the king addressed him, "You will need to gather your weapons and sufficient clothing and have them in a pack, and go to the front gate in three hours."

_Great, more trials._ "Sufficient clothing for what, milord?"

"Running," Jiaqui answered at the king's glance. _That's it. She _is_ trying to kill me._

**Karolina's POV**

I woke up on my new mistress's be- no, wait, _my_ new bed. I was still shocked; this was the first bed I've slept in since…no, no. It's too painful to think about _that._ I tidied it up and saw that the elf's bed had not been slept in. That or she made it up herself. But she has me, so why would she do that? No matter. First things first: food.

I headed towards the kitchen and bumped in to someone along the way. They caught my arm and lifted me before I hit the ground. I looked up and saw my mistress. "Jiaqui!" I quickly stood up and bowed. She straightened my posture with a hand on my shoulder.

"Good, I've found you. Now," she started walking back towards the room and I grudgingly followed. Food would have to wait. "I'm going away for two weeks and in the mean time," she shut the door to the room halfway and opened a door on the other side, with me still outside, "do whatever you like. But, whatever you decide to do, do _not_ open this door I am in or the other door along this wall. I will explain as soon as I return, but it is forbidden to enter. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. May I ask why?"

Jiaqui came out with a pack on her shoulder and a smirk, annoying me a bit, "No, you may not. But I'll answer partially. I want it to be a surprise. And I cannot see your expression if you open the _surprise_ early, now can I?"

"No."

"Good. Now that that's settled, go get some food. Your stomach is growling at me." She patted my head and left in the direction of the exit. "Goodbye, Karolina."

I touched my head where she had patted it and felt a spark. I shook it off and went to the kitchen, upon my gladly accepted orders, mind you, walking with a head swirling with questions.

She was different, but I think I'm going to like this new mistress.


	9. Giggling Goodbyes

**A/N Yay! Ok, so I think I'm mostly going to update on the weekends. Maybe some during the week too, though. But after the 13th it might get better 'cause PE will be over. Yeah, I know; summer school! But it's for the upcoming year, so...**

**Murtagh's POV**

I had three sets of clothes with me, two in my pack. As I walked towards the gates, I made sure all four of my wineskins were filled with water. I excelled at strength, not speed or endurance. To say the least, running was my _least_ favorite exercise. And if she's such a high and mighty warrior elf, well she should know that. Must be why she's forcing me to do it so much.

_Of course this is only the second day of training. Maybe it will get better._

_…yeah right._

I made it to the gate and stopped just inside. Since I was a half hour early, Thorn was on his way to meet me at the gate. I wanted to make sure he was completely healthy if he would have to fly all that time above us. Once he landed, I gave him a thorough check-up. While under his belly, I heard a voice to my left. "Good, Thorn is here." Jiaqui's sudden comment made me jump and hit my head on Thorn's scales. His belly started to shake and I crawled out, rubbing my head, to see him laughing. I saw the elf by his head smirking. Damnit!

"What the hell was that for?"

"It is good that Thorn is here. Now, I'm assuming you've said your goodbyes."

"I have no one to say goodbye to," I stared blankly.

"Oh, I believe you do _rider,_" she said with a glance to Thorn. "Say your goodbyes," she walked over to her pack leaning against the fence.

"Wait, what? No, Thorn's going to fly above us!" My dragon nodded with me.

"No, he is to stay here. I will not take the risk of anyone seeing him," she shook her head and strapped on her pack.

"It's not like his existence is secret. I don't see why he can't come." I crossed my arms in defiance. Mock me, hurt me, but don't tell me I have to leave my dragon behind.

"Relax, it's just two weeks."

I grunted, "Look, you don't know the bond between a dragon and his rider. You don't know the pain of separation."

She walked up and poked my chest. "Would you rather it be two weeks, or two hundred years?" She glared at me like I had said something wrong.

"Still, two weeks can seem like an eternity," I would not lose this battle. I refuse to give in.

She sighed, "Fine, we will be close enough to the priso- I mean _palace_ so that you can maintain your mental link. But he _will _stay here, understood?"

"Better. Much better." I walked past her to pat Thorn's side. She then walked past me and up to Thorn's head.

"May I?" It surprised me that she spoke directly to him. Most people who were brave enough asked me to relate their messages. Thorn shared my surprise, and was actually taking a liking to her. I don't understand why, considering she was going to work me to death! I shared this anger and he just laughed, saying it was "_for my own good."_ He nodded and she touched the space between his eyes.

In that instant, her eyes shone white. I had to block my eyes with my hand just to retain sight.

What just happened?

She bowed to Thorn and turned heel, motioning for me to follow. I asked Thorn about it, and all he could say was _"Magical. Absolutely fascinating."_

I caught up to Jiaqui and asked, "What was that?"

Of course she ignored me and started with, "Now, keep focused. I am going to be an on the run criminal, and you are to track and stop me."

"You do realize I can't outrun and elf. Why not have you chase after me?" I had put the light incident in the 'to come back to' folder of my mind.

"I can see you have no tracking skills."

"That's not true; I've hunted plenty of game!"

"Yes, but not people. The chase will stop at the end of each day. However, if you have failed, I'll come back and we'll make camp."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Two weeks?"

"Yes."

_This will be painful._


	10. Freespirited Fight

**A/N Ok, longest chapter yet! Wow, that took a while. Anyways, you'll find out part of the reason her hair is always covering half her face! Yay!**

**Murtagh's POV**

This was impossible. For one, her clothes blended in with the forest. That would be a problem if I ever got _close_ enough to see her. Her clues were beyond confusing. Every time I found a foot print and followed its direction, it led straight to a tree. Then I'd turn around and see another foot print leading towards the first. How the hell does she sneak up behind me to leave that print? And Thorn is being useless, saying that it's a game and have fun. Yeah, fun, if you count being made a fool of _fun. _When I got back to the first foot print, I'd see yet another going in a different direction. Sometimes it led to a tree, sometimes it led to a path I had to run on. I knew she wouldn't let me just walk; she'd be too far ahead that way.

I glanced up through the foliage to see the sun was directly above me. Guess I'll need to learn how to survive without a noon-time meal.

"You need to eat, yes?" I jumped at least two feet at the sound of her voice behind me. But when I turned around she wasn't there. Oh wait, she was in the tree.

"Must you do that?" She was already on my bad side.

She smirked. "Yes, it's highly amusing to watch your reactions." She then jumped off, put her hands on my shoulder while still in the air, and flipped to land in front of me.

"And I assume you must show off as well," I tried to shake of the sparks of energy I felt where she had touched me.

"Yes, I must," she said as she turned around, holding up my last two full wineskins. "Just like I must make you work for your meal." My anger did nothing to hide the growling of my stomach. "I'll give you some of my food, but you have to run first." And she took off.

How could someone be so light on their feet when they have a pack and two full wineskins? Not to mention that large 'instrument' she had strapped to her back. I grudgingly followed, knowing this was a battle I couldn't win. I couldn't win any battle with her! And to must utter misery, Thorn sent me an image of the lake he was looking at, making my thirst grow. He just chuckled and withdrew it, considering I was in no mood for that kind of teasing.

She was going considerably slow, compared to how fast she could probably go. How nice of her to take into account my fatigue. Of course I was still panting for breath when she stopped. It was at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small forest to the left and to the right the vast plains of Alagaësia. A few feet in front of the cliff was the Ramr River, stretching as far as I could see. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I looked over at Jiaqui, completely forgetting she was there for a minute. For the first time I could see a hint of emotion in her eyes other than anger. I couldn't quite place what it was though.

It took me a minute to respond. "Yeah, but it's hard to enjoy with the palace so nearby. I can still feel a sort of dark cloud over the place."

"No, this place has not been tainted with the king's ways. You feel that because he has access to your mind. You will feel that until you are free of him."

_So basically I'll feel this forever. Great, just great._

"No, not forever. Just until he is dead," she still stared at the view.

"Did you just read my mind? You have _no_ right to be in there!" Now she had crossed the line!

"No," she smirked. "It was written all over your face. Besides I couldn't read your mind even if I tried."

"Really, a high and mighty elf is blocked by a mere human barrier? Will miracles never cease?" I thought my sarcasm might hurt her; make her show _some_ emotion!

"You do not block me. Thorn does." My face must have shown confusion, so she continued, "he makes your magic strong. I cannot read it freely. It would take quite a bit of work, and knowledge."

"Knowledge? There's a mind-reading book?"

"No. Well not that I know of. But I would need to know your greatest weaknesses to distract you. Which I could get, mind you, but it would disgrace me."

"I would never tell you," I spat at her, "and I doubt the king would either."

"Oh no, you would tell me." I hated her arrogance. But she said it as a statement. This only angered me more.

"Well prove it."

She sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do."

"Fine." _She agreed…to something I told her to do? Miracles _do_ never cease._ She put her stuff down and took one of the wineskins. She undid its cork and poured it on her head. _What the…?_ The top of her shirt and her hair was now wet and shone in the sun. She started walking towards me with her hips swaying too much for it to be natural. Instantly I knew what she was doing, so I shut my eyes just in case. Thorn was holding his breath to see how I would react. _Great, take advantage of something I cannot help._ I could feel her hand on my cheeks, forcing me to look at her. What I saw was her face just an inch from mine. For some reason my heart wouldn't stop pounding and I knew she could hear it. I could feel her internal smirk. "Mmm Murtagh?" she said seductively.

I couldn't help but respond, "Yes?" I was proud of how smooth my voice was, as though I wasn't affected at all. But I knew it showed I was. Suddenly I could feel a probe in my mind, and tried shutting it out. My block faltered though when I felt her hands on my stomach. I quickly chose the closest acceptable thought to the barrier and let her get it. Immediately she backed up and turned back to an emotionless doll.

"You like black roses?"

"Uh, yeah…?" That's _what I let her get?_ I could hear Thorn's laugh. _"I never knew that. Correction: I never _wanted_ to know that!" Oh shut up! "But it is hilarious! My rider's safest thought is he likes roses!" Not any roses, black roses! "Yes, because that's _so_ much manlier." Just forget it. "Gladly."_

"Disappointing. You are much stronger than I thought," she said as she went to retrieve her stuff.

"What about my water?" I just noticed she used _my_ wineskin. Wait, she didn't have any herself.

She sighed. "We'll go down and get some from the river." She strapped on her stuff and headed towards the cliff. I did the same and looked down. There seemed to be plenty to get a hold of, so I followed after her. A few minute we made it to the bottom and walked over to river. I held out my hand for the skins and she handed them over. Once filled, I set the down with my pack and leaned against a log.

"You said you had food," I suggested. She just handed me her pack. I glanced back as she set to unpacking her instrument. The pack had various fruits and vegetables, but no dried meats. "You don't eat meat?"

"And you do. Now that the obvious is out, what is the problem? Those provide all the nutrients you need."

I grunted and started eating. I'd never admit this, but it was the best fruit I'd ever tasted! It was the perfect balance between sweet and juicy. The grapes were the best, though. Thorn's carnivorous mouth even started watering.

In the middle of my feast, Jiaqui stated, "I've changed my mind. We will stop the hunt at midday, seeing as the few hours from them to dusk will do you no good."

I was grateful, but also came to a conclusion. "You think I'm doing that well?"

"No, worse than I expected. Even the extra time will not help you."

Outraged, I stood and yelled, "Would it kill you to give a compliment every once in a while? Did you ever think a nice word would encourage me?"

"Words are meaningless; too easy to manipulate and too difficult to see past."

"Then why say anything?"

"You work harder when you are angry."

I stormed off towards the river. "I'm going to catch some _real_ food." It didn't surprise me she came along. I got to the banks and found a rather large stick. Once it was sharpened, I removed my shoes and sat on the edge of the water.

"There are no fish here."

"How do you know," I muttered.

She smirked, "your yelling scared them off."

I was so angry I could have stabbed her! Instead, I thought of a better way to get out my anger.

She made less of a splash than I would have expected. When her head broke surface, she glared at me. "What the hell was that for?"

"Now, now. A lady should not curse," I couldn't hide the smile that tugged my lips.

She grunted and started lifting herself up. Once she was standing beside me, she crouched low and swung her right leg under my legs, making me fall in. I spit out water as I neared the edge of the river, seeing her smirk. "Payba-" I didn't let her finish because I muttered a spell to make the rock she was standing on fall in. Out of nowhere a splash hit me in the face.

"Hey, no fair using magic!"

"But you did," she said behind me.

"Well, then no more magic," I held out my hand to shake hers in agreement. As soon as she took it, I used it to push her under. She came back up and tackled me. When we were underwater, I opened my eyes to make sure I wouldn't hit a rock. Luckily the current wasn't very strong here. What I did see was her hair floating all around her. For the first time I saw her left eye. At the very edge of it was an eight-sided star with a crescent moon surrounding most of it. _She has a tattoo?_ But then I noticed it was just a lighter shade of her skin that made up the mark. _No, it's a scar. But it looks intentional._ Thorn was just as confused. I came out of my trance and noticed she was already out of the water. When I got back on the embankment as well, she was ringing out her hair, making sure it covered her left eye. _Looks like she doesn't know I noticed_.

"You were right; there were no fish."

"Exactly. Now eat and we will spar after." She started walking towards the trees.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," she used to avoid the question.

And there were _plenty_ of more questions I had for her, but that was only if she would ever answer any.


	11. Paranormal Panther

**A/N I _tried _Jiaqui's POV. But I think I failed. I just can't figure out what to write! Anything I thought of ended up revealing too much of her past (which will be revealed, of course) and that simply wouldn't do! Anyways, a lot of back and fourth. Hopefully the end will be a surprise!**

**Jiaqui's POV**

After a few hours Murtagh came looking for me. I knew he would, but I couldn't come back quite yet. For the first time I was free! Well, the first time since my capture. Those damn Ra'zac! They just _had_ to take me along when they fled. Of course I deserve it, but why then? Those humans were the best traveling companions I'd ever had! And they were hurt too. Oh, my old friend. He couldn't have survived. I shall have to contact him soon. I need to apologize. It seems everyone I care about dies...or ends up hating me.

Karma is a bitch.

And those damn birds just _had_ to poison me! I know they didn't know what it did to my body, but of all things they chose to incapacitate me with poison. I had to spend a week in the healing state to rid my system of that shit.

Anyways, I needed some alone time. And this was the only way I would get it. But _damn _Murtagh was persistent. I'd have to force him back. I started on my way back to the packs, writing a quick note and then running off again.

**Murtagh's POV**

I can't believe she ran off like that! Well, I can, but what about the king? He hasn't told me to look for her, but I can't help it.

Wait. _Why_ can't I help it? All she's done is work me to death and ridicule me. But back there at the river…why did she tackle me? And she got out so quickly. Did I do something wrong? I tried to put the questions out of my mind as I continued to search.

_She was right; I _can't_ track people._

**Jiaqui's POV**

For once I didn't have to think. Just breathing and running. I made no sound as I hit the ground.

Just like it used to be.

_Nearing the target._

**Murtagh's POV**

I was walking by the thousandth tree when I had to stop. A ...panther, of all things, was coming out of the bushes. I slowly backed up, but it stayed still. I didn't know panthers roamed here! My stomach growled, and i momentarily thought of it as food. But I didn't want to hurt it, if I even could.

I kept backing up, but it started coming out. Its eyes looked tired. I finally got a good look at it and saw that its dark fur had a blue-ish tint to it. Tied to its ear was a piece of paper.

_You have to be kidding me._ I walked up and took the paper, opening it. The creatures' eyes followed me, making sure I was reading.

_I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need to run for a while. Meet me at the packs. We'll try hand-to-hand combat when I get back. And stop searching for me; you won't find me. Oh, and if the king asks for me tell him I'm running. Of course he's reading this as well through your memories, I'm assuming._

_The animal is exactly what it looks like._

What the-? What is that supposed to mean? I decided I'd try to enter the animal's mind to find out. To my surprise it completely blocked. Thorn tried to help me break the barrier, but it wouldn't budge. It must have felt the intrusion because it pounced on me. My shoulders were pinned to the ground by its paws, but its claws were not out. It started growling at me.

"S-sorry. I'll just go back to the river now," I tried talking to it. It must have understood because it released me. Without a second glance it bounded deeper into the forest.

**Jiaqui's POV**

Good, he got the note. But I shall have to punish him later.

I must teach him to never try to read my mind again.


	12. Exciting Explaination

**A/N For some reason I'm just not satisfied with this chapter. But then again, when am I ever satisfied? Anyways, I had a hard time thinking of what to do. And I finally came up with this! Well, the next chapter to this. _This_ is really just a filler. _Sigh._**

Murtagh had gotten back to the river, but he was a half league upstream. He groaned and started walking. The rider stopped in his tracks when he heard someone splashing like they were swimming. _That's impossible. The current is too strong here._

Sure enough, when he looked further up the river, someone was swimming against the current. The figure was strong enough that they were staying in one place in the river. Further inspection showed they weren't _swimming,_ but rather their arms were _pushing_ the water to each side. When they came up for breath, he saw the face. _Jiaqui._ He turned on his heel and ran back to camp. He got there in two minutes and saw that Jiaqui had beaten him. The first thing he noticed was her hair and clothes were completely dry. He narrowed his eyes. "You're a magician then."

"Really, what would give you that idea?" she replied calmly, continuing to set up the bed mats on opposites of a fire pit. The sticks had yet to be lit.

"You're completely dry when you were in the water not five minutes ago," he continued his glare as he sat on a nearby log.

"A strong breeze came by, I guess," she replied while searching through her pack for some spark rocks.

"This is impossible! Of course you know magic, or the king would not have killed my teacher! But why don't you admit it? You don't say anything about yourself, instead ordering me around. You expect me to go along with it, to obey a _prisoner_, but I'm a rider! I sould be having teachers begging me to be their pupils, yet I am forced to study under an outcast. I bet even your own people threw you out, and that is why you must work for the King!" Murtagh shouted as he rose and started pacing around the camp.

Jiaqui got out her rocks and started lighting the fire. "I willing left my...people." She never even glanced at him.

"Even so, you're a prisoner. Forced to do the king's business for some reason unknown to me. I'm tired of feeling ignorant!"

She sighed and stood, walking up to Murtagh with the fire blazing behind her. "You want to learn magic? Fine, but we do it my way." He noticed how she had avoided the subject of her capture, but thought he should take her help while she was offering it. She sat on one end of the log and he sat on the other end. She turned to face him. "Define magic."

Murtagh thought for a moment before answering, "A way to use your energy to do something that might take time, and have it done either immediately or over time."

Jiaqui shook her head, "No. Magic is a way to connect energies." She continued after seeing his confused face. "Your energy can either be the medium or the source. For example, when firing an arrow, you are the source. Let's say a boar is your target. Your arrow is the medium. The same would happen if you were throwing fire at such boar, only now the fire is the medium. Understand?"

"Yeah, makes sense. But what if I was using magic to scry something. How would that follow those guidelines?"

"You are the source, the object you are using to scry with is the medium, and the object you are scrying is the target."

"Ah."

"What are the different uses of magic?"

Murtagh considered his earlier answer. "To do something that might take time, and have done sooner or over time."

"Yes, but it is also used to delude."

"I don't follow."

"You can use the definition of magic to create an illusion. By using magic to alter the air, you can determine what people, or one person, hears. The same with light. You can change a person's entire view of the world by changing what they think by changing what they sense."

"Whoa, I never thought of that. Could have come in handy some time ago. Now, how do you do it?"

"That's the problem. You cannot use the Ancient Language, but rather you must call upon the object itself through a connection of your energies."

"But you need extreme concentration for that. I can't do that in the middle of battle!"

"This is exactly why it is for close combat only. You must become so adjusted to it that it becomes a second nature."

"Ok then. How do I start?"

"No, I shall demonstrate first. Keep your mind alert to sense what I am doing with my magic."

Murtagh felt pure energy reach his ears and eyes.

Jiaqui kept her eyes closed as he fell to her feet, clutching his head.


	13. Musicious Magic

**A/N KYAH I'M SO SORRY! What with band camp shortly after my vacation (a week of pure hell, mind you. 12 hours a day, 6 of which are out in the extreme Georgian heat), and now with school I have no time to type! For band Tuesdays and Thurdays are practices, Fridays there are games, all Saturdays in October we have some competition, and Sundays are filled with homework. That leaves Mondays and Wednesdays, on which I sleep. A little. AND I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING ON PAPER AT SCHOOL! I'm a paranoid person, I guess, since all the dreaded scenarios of someone discovering my work and saying...things haunted my dreams. Anywho, I'll try to get better! But, fair warning, the week of Thanksgiving I'm going to Philadelphia and New York for band to march in the Philadelphia parade! Yay! So, since it's televised, you can search all the little mellos and look for the next-to-shortest. Yep. Fun-sized! Anyways, onward toward the chapter that caused major writers block!...and still came out sucking compared to what I thought...(oh and I edited the fight in the previous chapter (verbal) if you wanna check that out)**

It seemed like the earth was pounding; humming to some unforeseen beat. A metallic screech soon joined in, further blocking all sense of reason within him. He searched around with his eyes but saw nothing but mist. When he looked back in front of him he saw _her_ form coming ever so slowly toward him. When she was perhaps five feet away the screeching and pounding stopped, replaced with the howling of the trees. The pounding and screeching began anew after a moment, and with more intensity. A lighter, airy sound joined in; possibly a flute. He was slowly adjusting to it, so he shakily stood to his feet. "I have been waiting for a fair fight," she whispered, barely audible.

"How will this be fair?" Murtagh grunted through clenched teeth.

"I am…distracted. Soon to be out of breath. As will you," she replied more clearly.

Murtagh was forced back into a nearby tree by air. The volume increased as she came forward. When his back was against the wood, he felt the air rushing out of his lungs, almost choking him. He was drowning in the mist that slowly rose up to his neck.

The leaves were swaying and swirling in their own individual paths around him. It was so strange. The air was forced out of him and joined in with the air around the clearning. He screamed in his mind, trying to get her to hear him, _Stop!_ In that instant he felt the outskirts of his defenses being breached, and calmness entered his mind. She was sending her own peace to keep him from lashing out.

It was unlike any sounds he'd encountered. After confirming she couldn't invade his privacy, he gave in and listened intently. Relief flowed through him after his air supply ceased being tampered with.

She threw her arms open wide and twirled in place, laughing. It was a bit exotic, hinting towards her lack of humanity, and soothing to his ears. He eagerly watched to see what she would do; she smirked and aimed a kick for his head. He ducked and circled over to behind her, preparing a punch to her back. She turned sideways and grabbed his arm, twisting it while darting behind him. He pulled it away and started circling her. _She's just toying with me,_ fluttered through his mind. The noise had steadily increased while they sparred, but it quited down as they stared at each other. Murtagh briefly contemplated how difficult it must be for her to concentrate right then. She was controlling the wind and keeping the mist up, all while playfully jabbing at him. Of course she was smiling as well, though he wondered how she could so effortlessly since she usually kept up an emotionless mask.

He rushed forward, sword drawn, and lunged for her throat. She easily sidestepped and reached behind her to the fallen log. Unsheathing her own thin blade, she held it horizontally in front of her face, readily blocking the downwards thrust Murtagh had already prepared. He stepped back, turning to defense as she made an attempt at his midsection. He barely parried it away, just a few inches from his torso. She then put her other hand on the hilt and brought the blade around to aim for his head. He brought his own sword up and met hers with a strong clang of metal. Already he saw the scratches on his new blade.

Every new pulse in the music lead to another step, another jab, and another parry. Murtagh was dripping with sweat while it seemed she was unaffected. The only that that hinted toward her fatigue was her slightly deeper breaths.

"You're not concentrating on the magic," Jiaqui plainly stated while ducking under a swipe of his blade.

"This isn't exactly easy, you know."

"Good."

Jiaqui suddenly stopped and motioned for him to sit. Murtagh hesitated a moment before doing so, and placed his blade beside him. He sat in a meditative position and focused. He now felt the magic radiating off of her into the air around them. The mist seemed to cling to his skin as he felt pure energy swirl with it as well. His eyes opened and noticed how she stared at him without seeing him. For a moment he merely focused on the way certain patterns of magic related to certain sounds.

He understood those two new forms of sound now; they were meant to be somewhat painful to your ears but hard to miss. The perfect distraction to any battle.

As the sound died away, Murtagh looked up and saw that the sun had set. The fire was blazing, fed by the wood meant to be saved for later, but had stayed too close to the pit. "Go to bed. I shall gather more wood and take watch for the night," Jiaqui stood and moved toward the trees. He walked over to his bed roll, lying flat on his back. Thoughts swirled though his head, but fatigue quickly won over and he fell into a deeper sleep than he'd experienced in months.


End file.
